


Happy Birthday, Analytic Duelist!

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, GX - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Primaryshipping, YGO GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up and remembering that it's his special day, Bastion Misawa doesn't have high hopes for it to be higher than average. Knowing that his athazagoraphobia is affecting him, the Ra expects to be ignored by his peers once again, even on such a day. But to his surprise, he is greeted by the two top duelists of the school to wish him a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Analytic Duelist!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorfrankenwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/gifts).



> This is made for Misawa's birthday on April 12th. And also a gift to my girlfriend, who has had a horrid week-I hope this cheers her up! Let me know what you think!

Birthdays, they were always quite special to anyone, weren’t they? A day of celebration, filled with happiness and joy, gifts and laughter, friends and family. They were important to anyone who celebrated such a tremendous day, the anniversary of one’s birth. And today was a special day belonging to a particular genius, who resided in the Ra Yellow dorm at Duel Academy.

Bastion Misawa was currently in the Ra Cafeteria, helping himself to a healthy breakfast. It had been two hours since he had awoken and realised that it was his special day. Unfortunately, it seemed that nobody else knew. When it was someone else’s birthday, they were given a round of applause and cheer from their fellow peers, no matter how unpopular they may be. Simple people like Briar, Beauregard and even Dimitri. However, as the Ra Yellow genius feared, nobody in the dorm knew. Did they even know he was there? What about his past friends, who had seemed to of abandoned him after the Society of Light incident? Do they not care at all?  Does anyone even care about? Perhaps he was doomed with such of fate of never getting noticed again…

 _Bastion, no! You have to stop thinking like this!_ He interrupted his negative thoughts, trying to shove them out of the way with more doubt. _I’m sure today will go fine. I’ll just head back to my room and relieve my thoughts with mathematics. Then I will be happy!_

As the British Ra continued his meal, two popular students entered the Ra Yellow dorm. One was a brunet from the Slifer Red dorm, popular for being a pro rookie, and the other was his rival, a black-clad Slifer with a famous nickname and catchphrase to go along with it. These students were Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton, who had been dating for a small while now, albeit, secretly. Of course they had been many assumptions by their peers that they had been dating, but Chazz would do his very best to keep it discreet, as it could ruin his reputation. And what would happen if it got out of hand and his brothers found out? Jaden however, didn’t mind the support he was getting, unhappily denying that he was in a relationship for Chazz’s sake. The E-HERO duelist didn’t want to keep it a secret, but he also wanted his boyfriend to be safe and happy. However, things were going to be different today. Secrets were going to be revealed, and a surprise had been planned.

The two arrived at Misawa’s room door, and Jaden examined it closely. “You sure this is the right room, Chazz?” he asked his boyfriend, wanting reconfirmation.

“Yes, it’s his room! I’ve been here before, now hurry and see if it’s locked!” replied a moody Princeton, wanting to get things over and done with. He had been here before in the past, to steal Bastion’s deck in hopes of ruining the competition back in his Obelisk Blue days. Now that he was anew Chazz _, The Chazz_ , he would not do anything so obscure and unfair again.

Jaden tried out the doorknob and to his surprise, it was unlocked! “Sweet! Now we can go in and set things up! You got everything, Chazzy?” he grinned at the other.

“Don’t call me Chazzy!” blushed Chazz, embarrassed from the nickname. “And of course I have everything, let’s just go in!"

\------

Bastion had finished his morning meal and cleaned up, returning his dish to the people responsible cleaning up, and headed out the room. Quietly, he approached his dorm and placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door, expecting to be inside a quiet, empty room. Walking in and turning around to close the door, he was suddenly shocked at the noise of party poppers being popped. Turning around, Bastion saw anything but an empty room! It was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a few gifts…with two of his friends wearing party hats with party horns placed in their mouths. Jaden blew his part horn as loud as he could and showered Bastion with confetti and raised his voice.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BASTION!”

“W-what’s all this…?” Bastion asked, confused and surprised. He had never received such a welcome at this school before, especially from Chazz and Jaden, so this was all new to him.

“It’s your birthday, silly!” Jaden replied, sprinkling more confetti onto the Ra. He looked over at Chazz, who had a neutral expression and spoke. “Come on Chazz, do the thing!” Chazz looked at Jaden and slightly squinted his eyes, before blowing the party horn. He then removed it from his mouth.

“Happy birthday, nerd.”

Bastion’s confused expression slowly turned into a small smile. He was starting to take in on what was going on-Chazz and Jaden threw him a mini birthday party. And with that, he couldn’t but smile!

“I-I, don’t know what to say…” he stuttered, examining his colourful room.

“You could say thank you, for starters.” said Chazz, still giving out his neutral expression. He then grabbed onto Bastion’s arm and started to heard towards the bed, where the presents were placed nearby. Jaden proceeded to do the same, and the two navigated the taller student to their destination.

The three sat down onto the bed, but Chazz and Jaden hadn’t let go of Bastion’s arms. This caused him to blush, as for a very long time, he had developed a crush on the two. Jaden and Chazz gave so many hints that they were dating each other, but Bastion didn’t want to assume. However, the idea of it made him slightly upset, as it wouldn’t give him a chance with either of them. Still latching their arms on the Ra’s, the other two pickedup gifts off the floor and plced them on Bastion’s lap. This caused him to smile and blush even more, happy at the thought that Chazz and Jaden, out of all people, knew it was his birthday. And to be welcomed in such a way…he was filled with nothing but glee.

A few hours passed, and the three had a wonderful time. Jaden played with the streamers and confetti and wrapped them around everyone, which Bastion didn’t mind. Chazz did mind, but he couldn’t say anything as it was not his day, it was Bastion’s. And he cared about that. There was a piñata, and of course Bastion won first try. He took a handful of sweets, but let the other two take the remaining candy. And the presents? A plush Hydrogeddon, a sleeping gown depicted as a lab coat, tomato sandwiches and even a golden eggwich. Originally upon finding such a sandwich, Jaden was going to eat it himself before being stopped by his boyfriend, who demanded the delicious snack to be gifted for the birthday boy.

They also exchanged stories about each other. Jaden about his duels and about shenanigans he had done with his friends, Chazz and his victorious duels  and mishaps (he wasn’t so keen on explaining them, but Jaden urged him to) and Bastion about what he had been doing these past few weeks. He tried to avoid anything that seemed unhappy, but the other two could pick up on how Bastion was lonely.

“Yeesh, I…never realised you were so lonely, Bastion,” commented the Slifer Red, worried about his friend.

“It’s okay, Jaden,” replied Bastion, not wanting to admit that everything _wasn’t_ okay.  That didn’t convince the other Slifer, however.

“Seriously, Bastion. It’s not okay,” said a serious Chazz. “You’ve been ignored for way too long. And uh…yes, some of that is our fault, b-but…uhm...” Chazz stuttered as he blushed slightly, looking away from the tall Ra. Bastion tilted his head, curious of the Princeton’s action and pause. Jaden saw what Chazz was trying to do and took his role.

“You see, Bastion. Chazz and I have been, going out for a small while now. And, well…we’ve talked and…”

“…Hm?”

“W-we, uh…both like you…”

All three of them blushed. Chazz covered his face, Jaden gave an anxious smile and Bastion gasped. Such a shocked expression was all he could give out at this time, upon hearing that his crushes…like him? As in, romantically like him? This was unbelievable, surely this was a dream! Slowly grasping reality, his mind was filled with equations, trying to make out the answer. But, upon every formula his mind battled, the answer was there. Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton like them. It would be too cruel of a joke for Jaden to say such a thing!

“Y-you….like me? A-as in…?” the Ra stuttered before being interrupted by Chazz.

“Y-yes! Okay, the slacker likes you. The Chazz likes you. We _both_ like you, you huge nerd!” the young Princeton raised his voice in an anxious tone, still not facing the oldest male. It was true that the two Slifer Red’s adored Bastion. The both developed a crush on the Ra at different times, but despite being in a relationship with each other, they couldn’t get Misawa off their minds. So, they had a talk and agreed that if the mathematical genius returned their feelings, they would start a relationship, together.

Bastion’s closed his mouth and his eyes, taking a deep sigh. Small tears were beginning to form from his eyes, slowly rolling down his pink cheeks. Jaden gasped in worry, concerned about Bastion’s crying.

“O-oh, are you okay, Bastion…?” he asked, placing his hand on the Ra’s shoulder to comfort him. Chazz finally took a look at Bastion, and grew a worried expression on his face from seeing the tears. He also placed his hand on the Ra’s other shoulder, hoping that he was okay. But eventually, Bastion grew a giant grin on his face. He had never been so happy before! Wiping his tears away, he gave a small laugh, ensuring the other two that he was alright. The Slifers sighed and looked at each other, giving each other a nod of approval as they hugged Bastion, blushing. Bastion gasped again and blushed even more from the contact, but soon then wrapped his arms around the two, appreciating the love and attention he was getting.

“I-I like you both, as well…”  he spoke calmly, hugging his new partners in happiness. His response caused Jaden to giggle and Chazz to sigh, even smiling. The three hugged for some time, before they all broke the hug.

“I can’t believe you both like me, to be honest…” said Bastion, still amazed at what had been confessed today.

“Well, yeah!” replied Jaden. “You’re super smart and sporty, and a super rad duelist! Not to mention you’re really adorable and attractive!”

That caused Bastion’s entire face to turn pink. Adorable? Attractive? There was no way the Ra would believe such compliments!

“Oh, how cute. The dorky nerd is pink,” spoke the Princeton with full confidence, smiling at Bastion. “The slacker is right though, for once. You’re pretty great at what you do, and that means a lot coming from The Chazz!”

“…It sure is…” Quietly speaking, Bastion’s blush was somehow even growing more. It was difficult to comprehend such compliments, but all he could do was accept them. He had to appreciate the attention he was being given after all! Bastion sighed and closed his eyes again, quickly opening them after receiving surprises kisses on his cheeks by his new partners. Looking at the two who had just kissed him, Bastion smiled with joy as hugged the two again, giving them kisses on random places on their faces, resulting in all three exchanging small pecks and kisses of affection, along with gleeful giggles.

Soon, the affection came to a pause, as Jaden had an announcement to make.

“Happy birthday, Bastion! I love you!”

And one from Chazz, as well.

“Yeah, Bastion. Happy birthday,  The Chazz also loves you.”

Bastion simply sighed and thanked his new boyfriends.

“Thank you so much, Jaden, Chazz. I love you both, as well.”

This birthday was one of the best of Bastion Misawa’s life. And he couldn’t of been any happier.


End file.
